warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Harestar
Harespring is a brown-and-white tom. History In the Power of Three Series ''The Sight :Harepaw, a WindClan apprentice, is first seen at a Gathering with Berrypaw announcing that he is going over to him with Hazelpaw. He soon appears with his mentor, Tornear, Graystripe, and Millie after having successfully led the dogs away from the WindClan camp. Dark River :Harepaw and Breezepaw are seen on a hunting patrol by a ThunderClan patrol, chasing after a squirrel. They are close to crossing the border when Dustpelt steps in and orders them to stop. Surprised, the apprentices skid to a stop and are joined by their mentors almost immediately, who are furious. Harepaw accidentally blurts out that they were using squirrels for prey because there weren't enough rabbits. :Later, during a border skirmish, when two WindClan apprentices chase a squirrel over the border and kill it, Harepaw and Breezepaw are battling against Brightheart, along with the help of Whitetail. Lionpaw takes on Breezepaw, while Harepaw then begins to fight Hazelpaw.The she-cat succeeds in driving him off just before Ashfoot, the WindClan deputy, sounds the retreat. :On a patrol with Tornear, Nightcloud, and Owlwhisker, Harepaw patrols the ThunderClan border when they find a patrol of ThunderClan cats waiting for them. They talk and Tornear agrees to take Leafpool and Jaypaw to their camp to speak with Onestar. Tornear orders Owlwhisker and Harepaw to stay at the border to make sure the remaining ThunderClan cats don't cross the border. Outcast : Harepaw receives his warrior name, and is now known as Harespring. Eclipse :On a patrol with Ashfoot and Owlwhisker, Harespring is the first to confront a ThunderClan patrol that is on their territory. None of the three bother to hide their anger at the patrol, which consist of Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, Brackenfur, and Hollypaw. Harespring streaks over to the cats, stopping just in front of Brambleclaw and hissing at him to stay where he was. Just as the ThunderClan deputy begins to move forward again, Harespring attacks him but is pinned to the ground easily. Brambleclaw releases the young warrior at Ashfoot's request, and then takes his patrol home. :On the raid against ThunderClan, Harespring attacks Lionpaw, just as the WindClan cats begin to appear to attack Lionpaw's patrol. ''Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes :While meeting with Tigerstar in the Dark Forest, Breezepelt reports that he can already beat Leaftail and Harespring in training, showing how Tigerstar's training is working very well. :Harespring is later seen when Dovepaw and Ivypaw sneak into WindClan camp so Dovepaw can check on Sedgewhisker. Once the Clan is waken up by Weaselfur, he demands to know if it is an invasion. Onestar arrives then, ordering Harespring to take Leaftail and Owlwhisker to search the area for any more signs of ThunderClan. Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon In the Short Stories and Plays After Sunset: We Need to Talk'' :He is seen on the WindClan patrol that finds Crowfeather and Leafpool. He mocks Berrypaw for being born a kittypet, and Berrypaw challenges him to a fight, conflicting with their previous friendship. Character Pixels Refrences and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Warriors Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Minor Character Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters